La mort du survivant
by Miss Moony62
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME7 post-poudlard vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble la mort de notre héros? Alors cet OS est fait pour vous! nulle en résumé alors entrez et vous verrez bien!


8/09/06

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon premier OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, bien ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas, comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Kiss you, Miss Moony62

PS: rien ne m' appartient sauf l'histoire sortie de mon esprit légèrement tordu, tout ce monde appartient à notre grande prêtresse, j'ai nommé Mme Rowling, oh ma reine!!

La mort du survivant

C'est vraiment trop stupide! Me voilà bien!

Je tourne la tête vers la droite, et je vois le chemin sur lequel je me trouve continuer à travers les arbres, vers le centre du parc.

A ma gauche, plusieurs bancs. Ce parc doit être superbe le jour. La nuit, comme maintenant, il est lugubre.

La lune est presque pleine ce soir, elle éclaire le parc, les arbres, les branches, mes assaillants. Oui, ce parc serait merveilleux si je n'étais pas entouré de quatre hommes cagoulés, si je n'étais pas affaiblit ou encore désarmé. Quelle idée de faire cette mission seul.

Moi, Harry Potter, 44 ans, auror renommé, suis un véritable idiot,

Devant, sur le chemin, deux hommes cagoulés, derrière moi aussi, et trois hommes à terre. Me voici devant quelques-unes des dernières personnes à croire encore aux idéologies de Voldemort, même après tout ce temps.

Je me sens bizarre, comme si le temps s'était arrêter,

Je pense à Ginny, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne vais plus la revoir, ainsi que les enfants. James qui va devenir papa, Albus qui vient d'entrer au ministère, Lily en dernière année. Quel gâchis!

La lune est presque pleine ce soir, elle éclaire le parc.

Je revois les meilleurs moments de ma vie; mon premier jour à Poudlard, mon premier vol sur un balai, mes meilleurs moments avec Ron et Hermione, mon premier baiser avec Ginny, mon mariage, le mariage de mes meilleurs amis (Ron et Hermione bien sûr!), la naissance de mes enfants, la première fois qu'ils sont partis à Poudlard ... et encore bien d'autres. Oui ma vie a été bien remplie, mais trop courte à mes yeux, et puis mourir parce qu'on à pas voulu attendre les renforts, non mais n'importe quoi! Est-ce que j'aurais pris la grosse tête? Ou bien que ce soit encore et toujours ma tendance à vouloir jouer les héros, et dans ce cas ci à vouloir détruire ce qu'il reste de Voldemort sur cette terre pour protéger le monde? Je ne sais pas, peut être les deux. De toute façon, qui s'en préoccupe? C'est bien ce que je disais.

La lune est presque pleine ce soir, elle éclaire le parc.

Je vais mourir, je sens la mort approchée, encore une fois. Sauf que que cette fois ci, pas d'issue de secours, pas de deuxième chance. C'est la fin.

Je regarde l'homme cagoulé devant moi, je regarde ses yeux. Des yeux pleins de haine contre moi, mais aussi de joie, celle d'être celui qui va tuer le survivant.

Je le vois lever sa baguette comme dans un film, et la pointer droit sur mon cœur. Les autres font de même, aucune retraite ne m'est permise. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, un éclair de lumière verte. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre la terrible formule que le sort me touche déjà...

Je vous aime...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily se réveilla et mit quelque temps à se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était. Après quelques secondes, elle se souvint qu'elle était revenue la veille de son collège Poudlard pour passer les vacances de Pâques avec sa famille. Mon Dieu qu'elle avait bien dormi! A chaque vacances, retrouver son lit était un vrai plaisir. Elle se leva rapidement car elle étai pressée de voir son père. Il aurait du venir la chercher à la gare avec sa mère mais il avait été appelé en mission à la dernière minute.

Lily se démêla de ses draps, enfila un peignoir et commença à descendre les escaliers. C'est là, au milieu de l'escalier, qu'elle entendit quelqu'un parler en bas. Elle se souvint alors que ce qui l'avait réveiller, c'était quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, et il faut dire que la personne n'avait pas été très discrète. Ayant toujours eu une nature curieuse, Lily s'arrêta et écouta la conversation.

« Non, je ne le crois pas. Vous mentez! Je ne peut pas vous croire...

Je suis désolé Ginny, dit l'homme, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui. »

Mais de quoi était-il en train de parler?? Et pourquoi sa mère avait un ton aussi paniqué dans la voix.

« Arrêtez de dire ça, c'est un mensonge! »

Des sanglots apparurent dans la voix de sa mère. Mais que ce passait-il?

« Ginny, je ne mens pas. Nous avons retrouvé Harry ce matin, dans un parc près de Londres, et ... il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON... »

Le cri d'effroi que Lily voulait pousser sortit par la bouche de sa mère.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle voulait remonter dans sa chambre, s'endormir, et attendre que son père vienne la réveiller, comme quand elle était petite. Mais la phrase qui tournait dans sa tête brisait en milles morceaux ce rêve : « il n'y avait plus rien à faire ».

Lily ne se rendit plus compte de rien, sa tête lui tournait, les escaliers bougeaient autour d'elle, une seule chose encore l'animait: le désir de voir son père. Elle fit un pas pour descendre puis s'écroula dans les escaliers. Sa mère eu juste le temps de la rattraper en bas avant qu'elle ne touche le sol de la cuisine, inconsciente.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Chers amis, sorcières et sorciers de toute contrée, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour dire au revoir à un être cher, un être sans qui nous ne serions pas la, un être à qui nous devons tous la vie. Mais par dessus tout, un être aimant, toujours là pour sa famille, pour ses amis, toujours la pour rendre service, pour aider. Je veux bien sur parler de Harry Potter, un des plus grand sorcier de notre temps.

Ce grand homme nous a en effet quitté il y a quelques jours, et nous sommes ici pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Comme il le souhaitait, il reposera avec ses parents, ici, à Godric's Hollows. Je vais laisser la place à sa famille pour nous dire, pour lui dire, quelques mots. »

A ces mots, Ginny Potter se leva de sa place, suivie des yeux par ses trois enfants assis au premier rang.

« Cher Harry, si je suis la c'est que comme d'habitude tu n'as pas été prudent et que tu t'es mis dans un sale pétrin. » On entendit quelques rires parcourir l'assemblée. « Mais cette fois ci tu n'as pas pu t'en sortir. J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que, au moins, tu es parti en faisant quelque chose qui te paraissais juste, en défendant le monde dans lequel tu vivais... »

Ginny s'arrêta, sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Elle arriva à les ravaler mais des larmes silencieuse coulèrent sur ses joues. Néanmoins, quand elle repris la parole, sa voix ne tremblait pas du tout. Elle était bien la digne femme du survivant.

« Mais ce n'est pas si facile. Mon cher Harry, j'espère que là ou tu te trouves, tu es heureux, et je souhaite, je te fais la promesse que jamais je ne te décevrais... »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_...le sort me touche déjà... Je vous aime..._

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, mais celui ci était blanc, pas le sol boueux du parc.

Il se releva précipitamment, mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

Était-il mort? Il pensait que oui, mais il n'en était pas sur.

C'est là qu'il entendit une voix de femme l'appeler « Viens par ici, Harry, nous t'attendons... »

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

Et c'est alors qu'il aperçut au loin un groupe de personne.

Quand il fut assez prêt, il étouffa un cri, de terreur, de surprise, il ne savait pas trop.

Il n'en revenait pas. C'est alors que sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui dit « Je suis très fière, Harry, de ce que tu es devenu. »

Son père, derrière Lily, approuva.

Quand sa mère le relâcha, il regarda toute les personnes présentes, toutes les personnes de son entourage, toutes des personnes mortes: ses parents, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks, Dumbledore au coté de Rogue. Quand soudain, il entendit un hululement au dessus de sa tête, Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule.

Il continua à avancer et il tomba sur Fred, avec ses parents et derrière eux se trouvait Ron.

Son meilleur ami Ron, décédé quelques années plus tôt.

Il s'avança vers lui mais Ron l'arrêta:

« Non Harry, ne m'approche pas.

Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça??

J'ai fait un pari avec Fred quand je suis arrivé, et je viens de le perdre, dit il d'une voix déçue

Et je peux savoir quel était ce pari?

Et bien j'ai parié que tu allais mourir dix ans plus tard. J'avais mis beaucoup d'espoir en toi!! dit il d'une voix moqueuse »

Harry se rendit compte, en regardant dans les yeux de Ron, qu'il racontait, comme toujours, n'importe quoi.

« Allez viens, je vais te présenter ce qui sera ton chez toi pour l'éternité »

Harry se retrouva alors dans une chambre, semblable à celle qu'il partagé avec Ginny.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et c'est là qu'il entendit _« Cher Harry, si je suis la c'est que comme d'habitude tu n'as pas été prudent... »_

Harry sourit, un sourire mélancolique, mais il se dit qu'il la reverrait bien un jour, et alors ils auraient l'éternité pour eux. Oui, l'éternité...

J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu, mais pour que je le sache, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen...

Allez voir un peu ce qu'en pense le petit « GO » en bas à gauche de votre écran!!

Merci!! Kiss you


End file.
